Susanoo
Susanoo (スサノオ susanoo) is one of the characters in Onigiri Online. After the player clears the cursed clouds that surround Izumo, Susanoo is introduced into the party as the seventh member. Personality A man of few words, Susanoo's beautiful visuals offer a cool visage upon himself. But this cold side distances himself from most others, rarely asking for a hand when he should. With the fact that he's forgotten large parts of his past, even he doesn't know certain mysteries of himself. Even when against such odds, he is enduring and will never lose to fear. A man of honor, he shows dignity and presents his respect to each of his peers correctly. Background Susanoo was, and even is, known as the God of Battle. He is the son to Izanagi and the younger sibling of Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. Else than being a God of Battle, he is well known for being handsome and a "flower-bloomer" just like his mother. Although he may not have seemed like it, long ago Susanoo was fond of mischief, often upsetting Amaterasu. Before he joined the party, a certain incident had taken something from Susanoo and placed a strange magical power within him, which he seeks to know about from the perpetrator. Abilities Susanoo offers lots when related to battle, but he is more akin to offer help for the sidelines than something as aggressive a being in battle. He offers protection, along with the fame of dueling which allows the player to reencounter old enemies. Oodachi Skills *Void Slash - I *Grim Strike - I *Sword of Avidya - I *Tsubame-Gaeshi - III *Ougi Shining Enma Slash - IV Conflagration Later on, once the player's friendship with Susanoo deepens, the player will gain access to Susanoo's Aramitama, where lies an unknown magic that stirs trouble in his body. There are ten gates within his soul which the player can access to. Raising Susanoo's affection level increases the number of dungeons the player has access to in his Aramitama (seems like there are only 3 at the moment). Renowned Susanoo, as the God of War, is more than glad to introduce others for the player to fight against. Because of so, the player will have the chance to duel certain past enemies, and also at different "levels" from 1 to 5. Raising Susanoo's affection level increases the number of enemies the player can duel and also increase the chances of getting special duels. Unbreakable Susanoo offers protection upon the player and everyone else in the party, increasing the amount hits they can take. This allows them to stay on the battle field longer. Raising Susanoo's affection level increases the amount of protection granted. Partnership Exp Partnership Level *Note: Max Partnership Lv: 25 Dialogs Summon: *''"I'm going to fight however I like."'' *''"Leave it to me."'' *''"Can anyone else really match my skill?"'' Killed Enemy: *''"You aren't bad."'' *''"Your swords skills are still soft."'' Returned: *''"Dammit... My body can't take any more..."'' Random: *''"Hm, with your skills you might even be able to keep up with me."'' *''"As long as there remains life on this earth, the battles will continue."'' Give Present: *''"... thanks."'' Level Up: *''"I see, you leveled up? You've become stronger."'' As a Partner Strategy As a partner in battle, Susanoo uses his Great Sword of Gathering Clouds (叢雲の大刀 murakumo no daitou). With this artistic blade that is just as large as he is, Susanoo can dish out lots of damage with each hit. In trade of that though, each strike is slow, consuming crucial battle time bit by bit. *Susanoo provides to the player the dueling system, a system that allows the player to fight old boss enemies again. If you wish for a good duel, Susanoo should be kept in the moderate high priority. *In battle, while slow in attacks, Susanoo's attacks hit hard and wide, making him good against other slow enemies that are tanky. Affection Item His favorite affection item is the affection booklet. His least favorite are the affection pendant and affection play-model. His favored special affection item is the affection lion-dog. Trivia *The flower blooming from his shoulder isn't a decoration, but something that sprouted on its own. *Susanoo (须 佐 之 男 Susanoo?) in Shintoism is the god of the sea and storms and of battles. He is the brother of Amaterasu, the sun goddess, and of Tsukuyomi, the god of the moon. This god is described as sometimes brutal and sometimes considerate. Category:Characters Category:Partners